Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by babydon'tletmefall
Summary: "Duncan shrugged, "I like the name Katie." Or did he like her?" Duncan/Katie, using 30 words from word generator. Now multi-chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

**_True: Whoopie! More Dutie! Or Datie... Dutie/Datie/Dutie/Datie/Dutie/Datie. Try saying that fast, tee-hee, yeah, anyway, back to the point. I shall write another Datie one-shot! For Crack and Fanon week, :)_**

**_Well, these things seem to be to be getting popular around FF.N, let's see how I can do at it, ;) I used a random word generator, and the first word was shop, how convenient, XD_**

**_Disclaimer: Nothing, I still own nothing._**

**_POV Choice: Third Person._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Actions Speak Louder Than Words_**

_Summary: "When Katie walked down the aisle in that pure white dress looking as beautiful as ever, Duncan had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming." Using 30 Words from Word Generator._

_

* * *

_

**01 Shop**

"Do I _haaave_ to carry all these bags?" Duncan whined and looked at his hyper girlfriend and her best friend.

Katie turned around with a slight smirk, "Yes, yes you do." She held up a green Forever 21 halter top. "Do you think I'd look good in this?"

Duncan grinned at her, "You'd look good in anything."

Sadie cooed, while her best friend blushed deeply, and held a hand to her heart, "You guys are so _cute!_"

**02 Recruit**

Katie looked at her husband of seven years with tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you..." Duncan couldn't even look at her without it breaking his heart.

She blinked back the tears and lifted his chin so he was looking straight into her wet eyes, "You're doing what's right for our country, don't regret it."

Katie waited for him to aboard the plane before bursting in to tears, just like all the other Iraq recruit's wives.

**03 License**

Duncan sighed and hesitantly got in the car with the girl beside him, who glared in response, "I am not _that_ bad of a driver now! I got my license!" Katie grinned victoriously, but it quickly disappeared at her boyfriend's response.

"Somehow, that doesn't comfort me. Look Katie, I like you, but you can't drive worth crap."

**04 Dog**

"Oh please please _pleeeease_." Kassandra forced her lip to quiver and her deep onyx eyes to widen innocently as she begged her parents for a dog. "Sabrina has a dog! Why can't I have one?"

Her father sighed and wrapped his arm around his wife, "Maybe Kandy, we'll think about it..." Kassandra squealed and skipped upstairs to tell her best friend that she might get a Labrador puppy. Duncan grinned at Katie, "She's just like you."

Katie smirked back, "No, she's just like you. That's why we were forced to meet her Science teacher last week when she broke Billy Dean's nose."

**05 Final**

Even though Courtney and Gwen and every other girl were just temporary, he couldn't let himself break innocent Katie's little heart. She was there to stay, whether he liked it or lot. And for some reason, he liked it a hecka lot.

**06 Jam**

"Dunkie, Dunkie, _Dunkieeee!"_ Said boy's eye twitched at the accursed nickname. "What Katie?"

The pregnant woman grinned wildly, strawberry jam covering her lips.

"I need more jam."

Duncan scowled and stomped out to buy some jam at 2 a.m. in the morning.

"What is up with that woman and jam?"

**07 Naming**

"Who are your your best friends?" Courtney tapped her pencil on the desk as Katie immediately replied, "Sadie and Duncan."

Her eyes widened and covered her mouth quickly, "I-I meant Beth."

Duncan's girlfriend narrowed her eyes, "Uh-huh," she flipped out her phone. "I am _so_ calling my lawyers!"

**08 Judging**

"Well _I_ think it looks good." Duncan grinned and wiped the imaginary dirt off his new black skull T-Shirt. His girlfriend Katie of three years inspected him from the sidelines.

"_I'll_ be the judge of that!"

**09 Ozone**

Katie waved her banner with a tree in the air with a smile, "Save the ozone layer!"

A well-known boy skated by her, splashing a bit of mud on her banner, and winked, "Later babe!"

**10 Flush**

Katie stomped into the room where her husband and his friends were playing video games, "Good lord Duncan! If you're not going to put the toilet seat down, at least have the decency to flush the toilet!"

**11 Sarcasm**

Katie twirled the frilly pink skirt and giggled to Sadie, "How do I look?"

An unknown delinquent walked by her and rolled his eyes, "Greeeat..."

Katie smiled, "I thought so! Thank you!"

The boy rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his neon green mohawk, "Sarcasm babe, look into it."

**12 Ruler**

"Shh... Shh... It's ok, it's ok, Mommy's here..." The beauty glared at her husband as the two twin boys bawled into her hands, "Why?"

Duncan put his hands up defensively, "You told me to spank them if they were bad!" Katie glared at him.

"Yes, but not with a ruler!"

**13 Hip**

"Umm... I like your... Collar." Katie said awkwardly, trying to make conversation and inwardly face palmed. _Really Katie? I like your collar, how stupid can you get?_

"Thanks," Duncan winked, "I like your hips."

**14 Supply**

Katie watched as Duncan smiled seductively at a group of giggling cheerleaders, she looked at Sadie and sighed, "He has a huge supply of girls that want to date him, why would he choose me?"

Sadie smiled, "You might be surprised."

**15 Defeat**

"He doesn't like me Bridgette, he really doesn't..." Bridgette smiled weakly at the crying girl beside him and said, "You might be surprised."

Katie sighed in defeat, "Why does everyone keep saying that?

**16 Decade**

Katie grinned at her boyfriend, looking up from her magazine, "It's amazing! It's perfect! It's beautiful and wonderful in every way! It's the fashion of the decade! It's-"

Duncan interrupted and raised an eyebrow, "It's a jacket."

**17 Comic**

"What are you doing?" Duncan walked in on his girlfriend curled up on his bed reading an old Batman comic that was hidden under his bed.

"_Shhh_... Batman and Robin are trying to figure out who killed Mr. Jameson! But I know who did it! It was Catwoman! It was! I just know it!" Katie grinned and kept reading it intently, never taking her eyes off the comic. Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, who knew you'd be a comic book junkie."

**18 Falling**

It was too late, she couldn't stop it, she tried to hold on, but she couldn't. She knew it was a bad decision, but it's not like she could help it, she was curious, she wanted to know what it was like. Yes, Katie Ramirez was falling.

For Duncan Winters.

**19 Merging**

Katie smiled into the kiss, for some reason she just loved that feeling of Duncan's lips merging with her own.

**20 Dress**

Duncan scowled, Katie was _1 hour _later than what they originally planned. The planned time was 7:15 so they could quickly go catch a bite before the movie. Now it was 8:15 and the movie started in 15 minutes, they'd be lucky if they could even get good seats.

Katie nervously ran down the stairs in a hot pink dress and matching heels, "I'm so so so _SO _sorry! I didn't like the dress I put on! So then I had to change my make-up and my hair and-"

She continued to apologizing while Duncan just smiled, sure, he had to wait an hour, but seeing her in that dress proved it was worth it.

Even if they were just going to be in a dark movie theater, his eyes were going to be on her the whole time.

**21 Pinch**

When Katie walked down the aisle in that pure white dress looking as beautiful as ever, Duncan had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

**22 Argument**

"_What?_ What do _mean_ you want to break up! Uuugh, it's that Katie girl isn't it? I **knew** you had a thing for her! Wait, were you cheating on me! Oh, I am SO calling my lawyers!" Courtney ranted on and on after Duncan simply said he wanted to break up with her.

Duncan rolled his eyes, even though he might miss his ex a bit. He'd happily trade Courtney's arguments for Katie's sweet kisses any day.

**23 Token**

"Take it." Duncan awkwardly scratched his neck and handed Katie the envelope filled with money, "Just... A token to remember me by, I guess..." He never _was _good at goodbyes.

Katie looked at the boat she was about to board, leaving the island forever after eight seasons was hard for all of them, "And take this," She gave him a rough yet passionate kiss on the lips, before pulling away and smiling, "as a token to remember me by."

**24 Counting**

The woman stared at her boyfriend with tears threatening to fall, "I-I'll be back... Make sure you wait for me, okay?" Duncan smiled weakly in response, sure, he was proud of Katie for getting a scholarship to France for a fashion magazine, but that didn't mean he'd have to like that she had to move halfway across the world.

"D-Don't forget about me..." Katie blinked back tears, she had to be strong, for both of them, "I never could..." Duncan clasped a hand on her shoulder, "I'm proud of you, and until you get back, I'll be counting the minutes you're gone."

Katie smiled slightly back, boarding the plane, also boarding her new life. Leaving her old one, behind.

**25 Envy**

He didn't like her, he didn't. He was totally and utterly in love with a certain girl named Courtney. That much was obvious. Even though Katie's friends tried to convince her it'd be ok, she knew that he would never even look twice at her. She was completely envious of Courtney.

"Why... Why do you want to be like Courtney...?" Sadie asked, Katie blinked back tears and yelled, "Because she's perfect! She's beautiful, she's smart, she's amazing, she's... She's Duncan's girlfriend..."

Duncan didn't care about Katie, that was obvious.

But just because it was true, didn't mean she had to like it.

**26 Standard**

Courtney sighed and rested her head in her chin, "What standards to you look for in a guy?" Katie smiled, "Blue eyes, slightly pale, black hair, preferably with a mohawk, for some reason I've always liked bad boys. Ummm... Six packs, 5'11-"

The brunette raised an eyebrow and glared, "You know, you sound a bit like you're describing-"

Katie's eyes widened, "What? I'm _not!"_

**27 Exhibit**

Katie gasped in amazement as her and her boyfriend walked around the large museum. "Look at that- Oh my gosh! Duncan, Duncan come here! This bone was a T-Rex tail! Can you believe that? These things were from millions of years ago and they still have them here today!" Katie's eyes shined in wonder as they walked through the fake dinosaur set.

"Mmm... Yeah, amazing," a bored Duncan lazily looked at the dinosaurs, not actually paying any attention.

Katie swiftly turned around, "Are you even paying attention?"

"Of course I am," Duncan winked, "and you're my favorite exhibit."

**28 Like**

Two second grade Katie and Sadie's sat on a bench, both eating a turkey sandwich. "Sadie, I... Have a problem." Katie stared intently at her sandwich, Sadie smiled, "Yes?"

"Well... I think I might, like, Duncan..." Sadie blinked and gasped in shock, "Like, or like-like?" Katie bit her lip.

"Like-like..."

**29 Degree**

Duncan can honestly say he's never been so proud of someone than when Katie finally came home from France with a degree in Fashion. Well, except maybe when she also came home from France carrying his two twin sons in her arms.

**30 Grandfather**

Duncan loved Katie, he loved the way she kissed. He loved the way she wanted to cry whenever she burnt his birthday cake. He loved the way she cared about him like no one else could. He loved the way she held him when his Grandfather died. Even when he tried to pretend he wasn't hurt.

* * *

**_True: That was really fun, :) I enjoyed it, I think I'm going to make a second chapter, if you think that'd be good. Do you think it would be?_**

**_*sighs* I love Datie, and I'm glad you liked this and "Pop" which is my other Datie story, so go read that. (Muwahahahaaa, shameless advertisement! XD)_**

**_I love it when readers, well... Read, but you know what I also love when readers do? Review! XD _**

**_So, also tell me if you think I should do another chapter like this, XD Or if I should leave it a one-shot._**

**_Peace, Love, Happiness._**

**_~True_**

**_OH! And make sure you tell me which ones are your favorite, XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

__

_**True: Yeah baby! :) Dutie is super fun and cute to write, it's just so... Awesome! :D So, I decided to continue, I hope it's good. If not... Tell me and I'll most likely keep it a one-shot. ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_

* * *

_

_Summary: "Duncan shrugged, "I like the name Katie." Or did he like her?" Duncan/Katie, using 30 words from word generator. Now multi-chaptered._

_

* * *

_

**01 Delicate**

It was strange dating Katie after Gwen and Courtney, Duncan would admit that. Courtney and Gwen were strong, independent women, Katie was an innocent and needed someone to lean on. Simplest way to put it: Katie was delicate, Courtney and Gwen were not.

Duncan wouldn't have her any other way.

**02 Questioning**

"Dude, mean, I understand for a few days, she's hot, I get that. But _three_ weeks?

"What did he do to you? Oh my gosh! He isn't threatening or blackmailing you is he?"

"Man, how good is she to keep you around so long? What happened to Duncan the bad, Duncan the unattainable, the guy every girl wants?"

"Katie! You and Duncan? Really?"

**03 Wife**

Katie sighed at the three frowning women in her room, "I just don't understand why he won't propose... I mean, I think I could be a good wife."

Beth frowned, "Mathy heth afrath of commithment."

Lindsay blinked, "Wait, are we talking about Derrell or David?"

Sadie looked sympathetically, "I don't think Duncan's the kind of guy who just proposes. I think he loves you, and he doesn't need an expensive ring and big ceremony to prove it."

**04 Killer**

"What if it's a killer!" Katie looked at her husband in fear, "Or a ghost!"

Duncan sighed, "Ghost's aren't real Katie, there's nothing there sweetie go back to sleep."

"But..."

"Alright fine I'll go!" Duncan quickly grabbed his baseball bat set next to their bed and started to walk down the steps.

"Thank you..." Katie smiled and Duncan paused, before smiling back.

"Anything for you."

**05 Usual**

Duncan's current girlfriend Gwen stomped over to the two BFFFLs, "What were you doing with Duncan last night?"

Katie blinked, "Uhmm... N-Nothing..."

Gwen glared, "Really? Then why was your lipstick smeared all over his _neck_?" Gwen scowled and walked off, leaving a flustered Katie and a confused Sadie.

"Well that was unusual." Sadie raised an eyebrow at her best friend, who just smiled nervously, "No... Actually that's pretty usual."

**06 Professional**

"S-Stop it!" Katie squealed as Duncan kissed her neck, "I want to look professional!"

**07 Bug**

"But... It's so gross!" Duncan sighed and looked down at his friend, "You can do it!"

Chris McLean stood up at the table with a microphone, "Katie, if you don't eat the bug, you're out!"

Duncan eyes widened, "Come on Katie! You don't want to be voted off! It's just a bug, come on!"

He was more worried about this than he should be.

**08 Notice**

So maybe Duncan didn't notice Katie a lot, they weren't close. But he sure as heck noticed when Katie wore a tight devils costume for Halloween, and Alejandro as her date.

**09 Warm**

There was something Duncan liked about Katie... She was just so... Warm, as soon as you touched her skin you were immediately filled with love.

Or... Maybe that was just in Duncan's eyes.

**10 Supermarket**

Two years later after Total Drama ended, Katie and Duncan ran into each other at a local supermarket.

"You live in Toronto! That's awesome, oh it's so great to see you! I haven't seen anyone else after the show, I mean like, I've seen Sadie and stuff, but not anyone else..." Katie smiled at Duncan, which he just had to return, she had something about her you just couldn't be mean to.

Who knew a supermarket could turn out to be so romantic?

**11 Dirt**

Katie didn't like getting dirty, she worked hard on how she looked, and she didn't want some dirt to ruin her outfit and hair.

"No! Duncan, my shoes, they're brand new!" Said man rolled his eyes and threw Katie over his shoulder, "Come on, live a little!"

Katie squealed when she was thrown into a puddle of mud.

**12 Fighting**

Duncan didn't like fighting with his girlfriend, he cared about her, a lot.

"Duncan! I told you, you had to be here by 7:00 because I needed you to help me drive Sadie to the airport before she left! I missed her flight! You know that, I _missed_ my last chance to see my best friend for over five months! Do you know how hard this is going to be for both of us? You could've at least drove me so I could see her one last time before she left!" Katie teared up as she yelled at her boyfriend, how could he be so irresponsible?

"Babe... I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't good enough! And don't call me babe!" Katie blinked back tears and walked away, leaving her boyfriend behind.

**13 Hurt**

"_Duncan!"_ Courtney, Duncan's current girlfriend, walked over to the two laughing couple, "Why are you hanging out with her again? I swear, if you're cheating on me-"

"Calm down babe, I wasn't doing anything with her. I'd never, swear." Duncan grinned cockily at his girlfriend and walked away with her.

Katie looked down at her shoes, for some reason, what he said hurt more than it should.

**14 Gum**

"Duncan. Get the gum. Out of my hair." Duncan smiled nervously at his girlfriend, maybe trying to shoot his gum in the trash can like a basketball wasn't the best idea in the world.

**15 Go**

"Go, leave, get out, I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Katie blinked back her tears, after her grandmother died, she didn't want to talk to anyone. Most people would comply, but her boyfriend was too stubborn to just leave her alone.

"No... Katie, I hate seeing you like this, and I just can't leave you..." Duncan looked at her concerned, and Katie sniffed before bursting into tears and digging her face into his chest.

Even though she wouldn't say it out loud, she was happy he didn't go.

**16 Bomb**

"Duncan? Really? Why?" A cheerleader at Katie and Duncan's highschool, Jamie, walked up to Katie when her and Duncan announced they were officially going steady.

"Well... Duncan's like a bomb." Katie put her hands out to make a circle as if to demonstrate.

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "A... Bomb?" To which Katie nodded.

"Yeah, a bomb. He's delicate, but no one thinks of that, like a bomb, everyone just thinks it's going to explode and hurt people. But really, if you just treat the bomb right, it's harmless. And you have to be smart enough not to set the bomb off, like Duncan!"

**17 Card**

"Do you have any two's?" Katie sighed and looked at her cards, "Go fish."

"Do you have any three's?" Duncan glared at his cards almost offendingly, "Go fish."

"Do you have any-" Katie started, "This is boring!" Her boyfriend scowled and threw the cards across the table, and silence only followed them. After a minute or two, Katie spoke up.

"Do you have any five's?"

**18 Issue**

"What- You- But I didn't even- Geoff and Bridgette and now you two!" Chris narrowed his eyes at the two -previously making out- Duncan and Katie. "Seriously! You teens have issues!"

**19 Underneath**

Sadie sighed, "I knew this would happen someday." Beth tore her gaze from the kissing Duncan and Katie, "Lithe, howth?"

"You have to just read underneath the lines."

Bridgette blinked, "Isn't the saying, _between_ the lines?"

Sadie grinned, "Yes, but not with Duncan and Katie."

**20 Battle**

"Oh you're gonna regret this, just you wait! I'm getting my lawyers on this," Duncan's two latest ex-girlfriends, Gwen and Courtney, glared at Katie and stomped off. They both yelled over their shoulders, "Duncan better be worth it! Because this will be a battle you'll never forget!"

Katie just smiled at Sadie beside her, "Duncan's worth it."

**21 Deciding**

"Choose Duncan, you can have either me or Gwen, take your pick." Duncan looked over Gwen and Courtney's shoulders. If he really had the choice, which girl would he pick? Why Katie of course.

Too bad she wasn't an option. _Sigh_, he supposed Courtney would do, for _now_.

**22 Nickname**

Katie walked by Duncan and his friends, Duncan smirked slightly, "Hey Katie."

The tan teen smiled wildly, "Hi!" She giggled slightly and started to walk over before she saw Duncan's friends, she bit her lip, "I'll see you later Duncan..."

Ryan, one of Duncan's more delinquent friends, raised an eyebrow, "No nickname for your new prey?" He was obviously referring to Duncan's former girlfriends and their nicknames. "I mean, I know you guys aren't dating, but remember Courtney? She was Princess, then babe, then darling, then Princess again. It's just strange to hear you call a girl by her actual name"

Duncan shrugged, "I like the name Katie."

Or did he like her?

**23 Expose**

Katie covered her chest, for some reason, she just always felt exposed around Duncan.

Maybe it was because he never took his eyes off her.

**24 Assumption**

After seeing Duncan and Katie together, everyone assumed they were dating.

"Us? Together?" Duncan scoffed, "Please."

"Yeah!" Katie narrowed her eyes slightly at the innocent Hot Topic store clerk who simply asked if they were dating, "Like I would ever date him."

It wasn't long before their assumptions became true.

**25 Passion**

"So... Why'd you and Katie break up?" DJ raised an eyebrow and asked what was on all the boy's minds.

Justin shrugged, "There just wasn't any passion"

He smiled awkwardly, "And because I caught her making out with Duncan Winters...

**26 Visit**

"Duncan!" Gwen grinned and wrapped her arms around her best friend, "It's nice to see you!"

Duncan laughed, "You too Pasty."

Katie scowled at her husband and the former goth, "Ahem!"

**27 Shirt**

"Dunc!" Gwen grinned and walked over to the couple, "It's been a while, nice to see you guys." She pointed to Duncan's new Hot Topic graphic tee, "Like your shirt."

"Thanks," Duncan smirked and looked his girlfriend, Katie, who was wrapped under his arm, "glad someone appreciates it."

**28 Gulf**

Katie closed her eyes and leaned her head on her boyfriend's cheast. "Can we go to the Gulf of Mexico for our honeymoon..." She smiled and Duncan's eyes widened slightly before kissing her head.

"Someday Katie, someday."

**29 Rewrite**

It was decided, Duncan was going to re-write his future. Instead of living in jail, he was going to live in a two story suburb house on the outside of Toronto. Instead of robbing cars for a living, he'd become a police officer. Instead of hanging around druggies, he'd make sure to be around DJ and Geoff a little more, maybe they'd rub off on him.

Instead of listening to Gwen or Courtney nag all day, he'd marry Katie.

**30 Calm**

"What if the tree falls on our house! What if Sadie can't get the twins here before the storm starts! What if they get in a crash! What if, what if-" Katie rambled on, not noticing her husband's annoyed look.

"Katie! Calm down..." Katie dug her face in her husband's chest.

"Duncan... I'm scared..."

He wrapped his arms around his wife, "It's going to be okay... I promise."

Katie blinked back tears, "I love you Duncan."

Duncan smiled slightly, "I love you too."

* * *

**_True: Aaaand... Finito, :) _**


End file.
